1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of codes in multicast transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems have been developed to allow transmission of an information signal from an origination station to one or more physically distinct destination stations. In transmitting the information signal from the origination station over a communication channel, the information signal is first converted into a form suitable for efficient transmission over the communication channel. As used herein, the communication channel comprises a single path over which a signal is transmitted. Conversion, or modulation, of the information signal involves varying a parameter of a carrier wave in accordance with the information signal in such a way that the spectrum of the resulting modulated carrier is confined within the communication channel bandwidth. At the destination station the original information signal is replicated from the modulated carrier wave received over the communication channel. Such a replication is generally achieved by using an inverse of the modulation process employed by the origination station.
Modulation also facilitates multiple-access, i.e., simultaneous transmission and/or reception of several signals over a common communication channel. Multiple-access communication systems often include a plurality of remote subscriber units requiring intermittent service of relatively short duration rather than continuous access to the common communication channel. Several multiple-access techniques are known in the art, such as Time Division Multiple-Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple-Access (FDMA), and Amplitude Modulation (AM). Another type of multiple-access technique is used in a Code Division Multiple-Access (CDMA) spread spectrum system that conforms to the “TIA/EIA/IS-95 Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wide-Band Spread Spectrum Cellular System,” hereinafter referred to as the IS-95 standard. The use of CDMA techniques in a multiple-access communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, entitled “SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE-ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,459, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR GENERATING WAVEFORMS IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM,” both assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
A multiple-access communication system may carry voice and/or data. An example of a communication system carrying both voice and data is a system in accordance with the IS-95 standard, which specifies transmitting voice and data over the communication channel. A method for transmitting data in code channel frames of fixed size is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,773, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THE FORMATTING OF DATA FOR TRANSMISSION,” assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In accordance with the IS-95 standard, the data or voice is partitioned into code channel frames that are 20 milliseconds wide with data rates as high as 14.4 kbps. Additional examples of communication systems carrying both voice and data are communication systems conforming to the “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP), embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), or “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard).
An example of a data only communication system is a high data rate (HDR) communication system, such as the communication system disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/963,386, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR HIGH RATE PACKET DATA TRANSMISSION,” filed Nov. 3, 1997, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The HDR communication system defines a set of data rates, ranging from 38.4 kbps to 2.4 Mbps, at which an origination terminal (Access Point, AP) may send data to a receiving terminal (Access Terminal, AT).
The information signal to be exchanged among the terminals in a communication system is often organized into a plurality of packets. For the purposes of this description, a packet is a group of bytes, including data (payload) and control elements, arranged into a specific format. The control elements comprise, e.g., a preamble and a quality metric. The quality metric comprises, e.g., Cyclical Redundancy Check (CRC), parity bit(s), and other types of metric known to one skilled in the art. The packets are usually formatted into a message in accordance with a communication channel structure. The message, appropriately modulated, traveling between the origination terminal and the destination terminal, is affected by characteristics of the communication channel, e.g., signal-to-noise ratio, fading, time variance, and other such characteristics. Such characteristics affect the modulated signal differently in different communication channels. Consequently, transmission of a modulated signal over a wireless communication channel requires different considerations than transmission of a modulated signal over a wire-like communication channel, e.g., a coaxial cable or an optical cable. In addition to selecting modulation appropriate for a particular communication channel, other methods for protecting the information signal have been devised. Such methods comprise, e.g., encoding, symbol repetition, interleaving, and other methods know to one of ordinary skill in the art. However, these methods increase overhead. Therefore, an engineering compromise between reliability of message delivery and the amount of overhead must be made. Even with the above-discussed protection of information, the conditions of the communication channel can degrade to the point at which the destination station possibly cannot decode (erases) some of the packets comprising the message. In data-only communications systems, the cure is to re-transmit the non-decoded packets using an Automatic Retransmission reQuest (ARQ) made by the destination station to the origination station.
Often a message is multicast transmitted by the origination station. For the purposes of this document, multicast transmission means transmission of a message that is intended to be received by a plurality of destination stations. However, for the above-discussed reasons, the destination stations may fail to decode a subset of the message. Furthermore, subsets of packets that are not decoded may differ from one destination station to another destination station.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a method and an apparatus for multicast transmission that allows each destination station to decode the destination station's faulty subset of packets, and to reconstruct the multicast message.